It is common practice in chemical plant operations, as well as other manufacturing facilities, to hose-down equipment and work areas with steam or hot water, or, in certain instances, with chemicals capable of dissolving grease, oil, and other hard to remove contaminants. Personnel assigned to such clean-up jobs usually wear canvas, or other type protective gloves, and maneuver the hose by gripping it at the nozzle end. The hoses used for such purposes range from about one inch to one and a half inches in diameter, and substances such as steam or hot water are conveyed through the hose at pressures of the order of 100 to 200 psig. The temperature of such substances as they pass out of the nozzle of the hose is in the range of 200.degree. F. to 210.degree. F. The person using the hose is required to grasp it at the nozzle in order to properly control and direct the fluid stream passing out of the nozzle. This practice, of course, positions the gloved hand of the person using the hose extremely close to the potentially harmful substances being sprayed from the hose. Over and above this consideration, the size of the hose, and the pressures at which fluids pass through it, require the user to apply a strong grip to the hose, a circumstance which necessitates frequent switching of hands by the user due to fatigue. Switching of the hose from one hand to the other can result in injury to the user, or to a fellow worker, due to loss of the user's grip on the hose, or misdirection of the spray coming from the hose. In this same connection, protective gloves, while providing some protection against heat transferred through the hose, can, in time, absorb sufficient heat to require the user to change hands, leading to possible injury for the reasons noted above.